speedandknightfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenkai Knights: Revenge
'''Tenkai knights: Revenge '''is a fanfiction story written by pikachuparade on the portal fanfiction.net published on october 7, 2015. Overview They thought they defeated Villius, but where they wrong? Story Chapter 1 Guren Nash waking up on another fine school day, opened his closet. Got dress in his usual cloths, and went downstairs to see his dad off to work. But instead of saying "hi son. Did you sleep well?" He said. "Guren, whats with that stud of metal in your neck?" "I have no idea what your talking about dad." Guren replied "what stud of metal?" Guren's dad pointed out where it was. Just touching it makes Guren give a little "ow" "I have no idea how i got it. But I'm not taking it out. Its in my neck, it hurts when i touch it, and I'm not getting it outta my neck." Guren got all his things he needed for school, a rushed out the door. Chapter 2 Guren and his pal Ceylon, sit in class and wait for the day to be over. Not paying attention to the teacher, he carefully studies Ceylon, he had the same stud of metal in the exact spot in his neck. "That's odd" Guren thinks to himself "why would me and Ceylon wake up with metal studs in our necks? Whatever it means, it's not good." The bell rang, everybody got there things, and went straight out the door. Everyone. Except for Ceylon and Guren. "Hey Guren" Ceylon says across the room "can I talk to you for a sec?" Guren replies with a friendly "yeah" "I've been wondering, what's with the metal stud?" He asked point to his metal stud "i honestly don't know, I woke up with it, it hurts really bad, so I'm not touching it." "Yeah. That happened to me" Ceylon replies. Chapter 3 "Where are they?" Chooki said impatiently, "there taking forever!" "Man whats up with you?" Toxsa asked "usually I'm the impatient one" "it's just this metal stud right in my collarbone" Chooki complained fighting the urge to try to take it out, "then sense you have it, maybe the others do" "so. Your solution is…?" Toxsa asked urgently "so" Chooki began "my solution is to wait for the others, go to Mr. White's, and see if he knows anything about it." "Great idea" Toxsa complimented "you're smart, cause Mr. White know everything about weird stuff like this and WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!" "Dude dude there's no need to yell we're right here!" Guren screamed, "i see that you have our situation" Ceylan said showing them the metal stud, "ya. I wanted to head over to Mr. White's to see if he can help us out with anything" Chapter 4 Opening the door to Mr. White's shop, recognizing there faces, he joyfully said "oh hello children! What do you need?" "We where wondering if you knew anything about these" Guren said. The four showed Mr. White the studs of metal and he immediately started to panic. "Oh my goodness!" He screamed pulling each of the knights into his office, "we need to get those things out!" "What are they?" Toxsa asks "there Tyson Darts" Mr. White replied "Tyson Darts?" Ceylan said confused, "yes. There very dangerous darts that can really damage your brain." Mr. White grabbed one of the darts and a bobby pin from his drawer. "You see these little tendrils?" He asked, the four nodded, Mr. White brung the bobby pin up to the salmon colored tendrils, they instantly started wrapping around the bobby pin, "these tendrils need to wrap around anything they can get a hold of, for you, its a brain wave" "is there anything you can do to get them out?" Guren asked "there is" Mr. White replied "it just takes about 3 days to prepare for it to be a painless operation" "we can wait" Toxsa blurted out. Chapter 5 "Beni, I'm worried" Gen said in a shaky voice, "I haven't seen the four in forever" "they probably just got sick" Beni exclaimed "but all of then on the same day?" Gen pointed out "how could that work?" A girl then screamed and pointed at the roof of the school, every class and teacher looked up. It was the four knights on the school roof. "Hand over the Tenkai Knights, or everyday, death will be voluted" they said at the exact same time. Every sentence they finished, they took a step closer to the edge. Gen looked over at Beni, she had the same plan in her head. They both dash up to each side and quickly climb up each of the ladders, barely tossing themselves over the edge, Gen and Beni where able to tackle Guren and Chooki to the ground, they each grabbed one of their wrists, making them hang over the edge of the school. "Come on guys! Wake up!" Gen yelled, Ceylan rapidly blinked his eyes and looked behind him, once he noticed he was dangling over the edge, he started to flail his legs and kept screaming "get me back up!" Ceylan hugged Gen and sobbed on his shoulder terrified, Gen looked at Beni and saw that Toxsa was doing the same. He then got a confused look on his face, "Toxsa's hugging Beni?!" He thought. Guren and Chooki then woke up to see Ceylan and Toxsa crying on their looked so confused, as if they never even knew what happened. "I need to ask then at lunch" Gen thought "if this happens again, we can have a big problem." Chapter 6 Lunch "Guys! Why where you up on the roof?!" Beni asked in a stern tone "how do we know?!" Toxsa screamed "we got brainwashed, or something" "but when we caught you. You finally snapped out of it" Gen added "we don't know what's going on!" Ceylan exclaimed "if we had an idea we'd tell you…" Ceylan paused and brung his hand towards his collarbone "oh god" he whispered "Ceylan? Are you okay?" Guren asked. Ceylan brought down the collar of his jacket and shirt revealing the stud of metal. The other three then panicked a little "oh geez don't tell me" Toxsa worried, "I think it is" Ceylan replied. With Gen and Beni very confused "you still haven't answered my question" Beni said sternly, "it's these." The four showed them the metal studs in their necks, "these are Tyson Darts…" They explained what the darts are used for and what their purpose is. "This is the reason why we almost killed ourselves" Guren exclaimed, "is there a way to get them out?!" Gen said "Mr. White is getting a solution ready." Chooki said "But it takes 3 days to get it in the range where its completely painless" "if this happens tomorrow" Beni says "we are going straight over to Mr. White's shop. We don't want this to happen AGAIN." Gallery